


It's Not Easy On My Nerves

by Hustler



Series: Cliches and Tropes [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, breath-play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hustler/pseuds/Hustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If an Omega is in a relationship, but determines their partner unfit to aid them in their heat, and would still like a partner, it is encouraged that they choose another person. The original partner may host the couple in their own home and tend to them as it is polite custom, with consent of the couple of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will took one last look at his alpha before setting his glass of wine down. The beta pursed her lips once more. The lines on her face deepened as she laughed with the slightest lilt of superiority. Hannibal’s smiled disappeared as he finally caught on to how insulted Will had been. It was a rare sight, to see the alpha experience surprise and shock at his own miscalculations. Will was not ignorant to his true nature. He knew who he had been bedding.

“To judge a man on something he does not know is petty. To face him on a matter you both excel in, is a worthy challenge.” Will said confidently to the small gathering. He gave Hannibal one last look and left reaching into his breast pocket. He’d have to call a cab, Hannibal had driven him to the event. To his credit, Hannibal did not chase after him. Good. He knew he would not be welcome.

Now, unfortunately, he’d have to find someone else to share his heat with. Hannibal did not deserve to experience Will at his most vulnerable and powerful state of being.

There was a sweet beta boy that lived close enough to Will. He had respectfully ceased his romantic advancements once Will had informed him that his relationship was monogamous, but he had never hidden his admiration and adoration towards the omega.

The expression “Better the devil you know, than the angel you don’t” rang through his head, but the pain in his chest drowned it out very effectively.

After a good night’s rest, Will woke up remembering it was three days to his heat. He had a lot to do. He had to approach Matthew and begin preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (NSFW)  
> assholehustler.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS SORRY this was supposed to have Hannibal's phone conversation. Here it is! Sorry to those that already read the chapter.

With a short amount of time Will decided to approach the Beta directly, instead of waiting for their usual run-ins. If he was honest with himself, he’d admit that he also wanted to see the endless devotion across the boy’s face. That star-struck shine in his eyes that always flattered but never tempted him before.

“Will,” Matthew’s face was ecstatic and delighted when he opened his door to the Omega.

“Good morning, Matthew,” Will smiled in return.

“Wou-would you like to come in?” He asked and backtracked quickly, “Not that I-I’m implying anyth-”

 “Yes, I’d really like to come in,” Will answered, shocking the boy.

“Come in!” Matthew smiled wider than Will had ever seen before, and quickly stepped aside to let him through.

Matthew led him to his small living room. It looked lived-in. A few worn out sweaters lying about and couple of movies and magazines. It looked warm and comfortable in a way that neither, his, or Hannibal’s home could ever be.

“Please, sit down,” Matthew said and threw his sweaters over the couch. Will chuckled at his eagerness to have him in his home.

“Matthew,” Will began, but paused to rethink his approach.

The Beta watched him contently.

Will released a happy sigh and realized he didn’t need to worry.

“This Saturday is my heat,” Will continued.

Matthew immediately dropped his smile and straitened his posture. His lips gave a serious turn and something dimmed in his face.

“Would you like to spend it with me?” Will asked.

Matthew stared at him incredulously.

“But, what about Hannibal?” He asked.

“He is still my Alpha, but I didn’t ask him to join me this time,” Will answered.

“You want me?” Matthew asked, looking flabbergast and slightly manic.

“Yes,” Will answered.

Matthew looked about ready to burst at the seams with joy. The boy looked so pure in his delight that it made Will laugh in a way he hadn't since his youth. Matthew joined him and the men shared a blissful moment that reminded Will slightly of the beginning of courtship.

"I'd be honored," Matthew said reverently. He reached out and held Will's hand for a moment. Will was surprised at how natural it felt to receive the touch from the Beta. 

“Where do you want to spend it?” Matthew asked, sobering the mood to take care of the necessary technicalities.

“You’re welcome here of course,” Matthew hurried to say.

“Thank you,” Will said sincerely. The idea of spending his heat in a warm home like Matthew’s was certainly appealing, but that was a line he would not cross. Hannibal was still in the picture.

“My house. The familiarity will be a comfort,” Will explained.

Matthew dipped his head down for a moment with a shy smile. Will could see, very obviously, that it must have been one of Matthew’s many fantasies. To place himself in Will’s own home to help him carry out his heat. 

The boy was cute. Will had to tread very carefully with him during and after his heat.

After exchanging time and figuring out other issues Will left for his home. He fished out his phone from his pocket and found a missed call and voicemail from Hannibal. He didn't bother to hear the message but he did intend to call Hannibal back to inform him that he would be spending his heat with Matthew. He knew he didn't have to tell him anything, but he had that kind of relationship with Hannibal.

\---

“Matthew Brown,” Will said.

“The enamored beta,” Hannibal recalled. Will could only hear a casual tone, but he wondered what his alpha was really conveying on the other end of the phone. Would his handsome face be twisted in displeasure, at having what could turn into a proper rivalry for Will’s affections?

Will didn’t need Hannibal’s jealously and he wasn’t trying to conjure it for validation. He needed complete honesty for the situation at hand.

“Yes. I decided to spend it in my home,” Will said.

“That is sensible,” Hannibal replied.

“However, if I recall correctly, you preferred the fabrics of my sheets to yours. As well as the variety in my meals,” Hannibal said lightly.

Will began to bristle but stopped once he heard Hannibal continue.

“I’m not trying to convince you to trade me for Matthew. I want to properly apologize for my behavior the other night and invite you two as my guests. Let me host you and Matthew during your heat.”

“Hannibal,” Will pleaded.

“It won’t be a bother and it’s the least I could do for you. Let me partake in the custom,” Hannibal carried on, charming as always.

“I don’t know if Matthew would be comfortable with the idea,” Will struggled to find a reason not to accept.

“I’m sure he would be quick to do anything that pleased you,” Hannibal persisted.

“Hannibal,” Will said carefully, “I will not bed a dead man.”

“Of course, “ Hannibal responded.

“We’ll be there in the late morning. I promised Matthew I’d make him breakfast,” Will said with a tone challenging Hannibal to convince him otherwise. He didn’t need to tell Hannibal what morning because he knew the alpha knew when his heat was going to strike. Even for an alpha his sense of smell was unheard of.  

“I will take extra care in preparing lunch then,” Hannibal said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut next chapter. It was supposed to be this one but I keep falling asleep at the keyboard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Breath-play and strong sexual content.

Will took a long shower letting everything sink in. His body was beginning to ache and he was starting to question his choices. He gently soaped himself, careful to avoid sensitive areas. He couldn’t help a whimper when he touched a spot he hadn’t expected to enjoy. It wasn’t even dawn and his body was already going haywire. He ignored the need settling in and rinsed quickly.

Flashes of Hannibal’s body from previous heats penetrated his mind violently. Pictures of what it could be like with Matthew, crashing over the visions of Hannibal like cleansing waves. It was confusing and far messier than he could handle at the moment. He craved things he didn’t understand and couldn’t sort in his own imagination. He wanted Matthew but his body desperately remembered Hannibal.

At the very least he knew he wasn’t questioning his right as an omega. The stress marring him from the inside had nothing to do with his own value. He knew it was about the doubt he’s harbored of his lover and the relationship they had. One that had crossed a line a long time ago, a line he would never have imagined before.   

He spent the rest of the morning packing and tending to his dogs until he couldn’t move without thinking he was smelling him.

Not Hannibal, his mind cautioned. 

Despite the turmoil starting to tear him into pieces, everything began to get warmer and his limbs were getting heavier. He felt drunk, filled to the brim with his scent. Not Hannibal’s. It was everywhere, kicking his body even deeper into his heat. Finally, Matthew showed up at the time they agreed upon.

Will reigned in as much as he could staring at the man. Matthew looked incredibly handsome in that boyish way of his. Tucked inside a modest hoodie, but it didn’t mask the musculature of his body. The fabric strained around his arms and chest. Will’s mouth watered. He wanted that hoodie and he wanted the body underneath it.

Matthew was smiling sweetly but he stopped and stepped forward. Gently he reached out and touched Will’s bare arm.

“You’re cold,” He said worriedly and quickly removed his hoodie. It all happened too fast, but Will saw his tee go up for a second and then Matthew was handing him his hoodie.

Will took it carefully, trying not to look as desperate as he felt.

“Thank you,” he said softly. It was sinfully soft and worn out obviously through use. Will assumed he wore it when he worked out. The thought made him clutch the clothing tighter.

In retrospect forgetting to put clothes on, to answer the door so early in the morning, wasn’t smart. His boxer briefs were like paper against the chilly air. He honestly forgot, in between all the chaos that his heat brought on.

He couldn’t help himself and brought the hoodie up to smell it, hoping to catch a stronger hit of the man’s delicious pheromones. He inhaled deeply and was hit with the lovely scent of the beta. Clean, fresh, powerful, and addicting. Will rubbed his cheek against it and moaned. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matthew smiling shyly but beginning to stand even taller.

By the time Will had properly put it on, Matthew was watching him with open lust. The hoodie felt sinful against his bare skin and with the added bonus of being covered in Matthew’s scent, Will was well on his way of feeling pampered.

“It looks great on you,” Matthew said.

Will smiled and leaned up to give him a small peck on his lips.

“Good morning,” Will said.

Matthew grinned, his mouth turning up on one side. “Good morning to you too,” he replied.

“Come on in,” Will said, leading Matthew into the house. Hearing a foreign voice some of the dogs started coming over to inspect and greet the Beta.

Matthew laughed happily and went down to his knees as soon as the dogs got close enough and decided he wasn’t a threat. He rubbed and kissed the dogs he could reach as they attacked him. Soon enough they overpowered him and he fell back with a grunt.

“Mercy!” Matthew yelled out, still laughing as he tried to break free. Will couldn’t keep a stupid smile off his face as he watched. There was something in the picture Matthew made with his dogs. Something that Alana once replicated, for himself as well as Hannibal.  

Finally, he decided to help him out and called the dogs down. Immediately they fell back and whined.

“I love your dogs,” Matthew said breathlessly with sincere amusement on his face. He wiped off dog slobber and picked off the clumps of dog hair that littered his shirt.

“They’re all right,” Will said casually. He held out his hand and helped Matthew up.

“Don’t I look sexy now?” Matthew said sarcastically. 

“Good enough to eat,” Will said seriously.

It bothered him that he had been thinking about Hannibal non-stop as he cozied up to Matthew. It was even harder now as they worked with each other in the kitchen. It was hard not to make comparisons. They were both confident and natural in their own ways. Hannibal looked misplaced in his kitchen but looked comfortable with the act of cooking and relaxed with conversation. Matthew looked comfortable in his kitchen with or without a task, but he filled silences to prompt Will into talking. They both liked to watch him. Their stares were completely different but the intensity was all the same.

Will and Matthew decided on blueberry pancakes and took their time horsing around as much as they were actually cooking. Matthew would playfully bump Will’s shoulder with his own and Will would smack him right back. As the contact Will initiated got progressively more forceful, Matthew’s manic smile had begun to resurface.    

Then Will flicked him on the face with batter for being a smartass. Matthew laughed and used the bottom of his shirt to clean it off. His shirt came up again. This time, Will was able to see him better. Strong, hard abs. The kind he wanted to bite and scratch.

Although he smelled the sudden spike in his arousal, Matthew never saw him coming. Suddenly Will was shoving his hand away from his face and he was tasting those lips. Matthew responded quickly and kissed him back just as fiercely. He turned them around and shoved Will against the counter.

An electronic buzz went off suddenly behind Will and both men stopped abruptly.

It was his phone. They knew who it was.

He could wait.

Will pushed Matthew back and reclaimed his previous position, with the beta against the counter again, Will unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down. Matthew breathed harshly into the quiet room, holding onto the counter with white knuckles. The sudden burst of his scent further spurred Will on and he fell to his knees. Any other time he would have taken his time and worshiped the man before him, but it had been such a long time since he had the chance to take a cock into his mouth.

Hannibal rarely let him indulge in the act. The Alpha always serviced him (savored him more like it) and fucked him until he was incoherent but he didn’t particularly enjoy receiving oral sex. It was something Will needed and something his body screamed for when it was at its most primal state. He wanted to be fucked, claimed, and thoroughly used. In a way that only getting fucked in the face would satisfy.

Will pulled Matthew out with a strong grip and sucked him down. The sound the beta let out was strangled and hurt, but his hips stuttered into Will’s face. Will moaned and grabbed onto his hips getting ready to set the pace he needed. Matthew’s hands suddenly found themselves in his hair, holding his face gently. Will looked up and almost came at the look on the beta’s face. His lips looked mauled and red, curling up into that manic smile.

The hand on his face slid down to his mouth. A thick thumb pulled his bottom lip down slightly, Matthew’s head tilted in consideration. Will pulled off until only his head was in his mouth. He sucked softly still looking up at him. The hand in his hair caressed him briefly and then slowly gathered Will’s curls in its grasp with a promising grip. Small pricks of pain bloomed on his head as strands were pulled _tight._

Will gasped, his heart racing in anticipation.

“Fuck,” Matthew groaned right before he plunged Will’s head down onto his cock.

He fucked brutally and without falter. Will was obscenely covered in his scent, every descent down, forcing him onto his pubic hair. Right were his scent was at its strongest and headiest. It smeared all over him and Will was moaning like he never had before. He was painfully hard, straining against his briefs. He dug his nails deep into the Beta’s bare hips to keep from relieving himself.

This wasn’t about that.

It was getting harder to breathe somehow but he didn’t care. There was a hot, pulsing cock fucking deep into his throat, coating him with a taste so damn decadent, it was everything he’d been wanting. Pre-come was steadily flooding his mouth and he swallowed it all. He felt greedy and vulgar but not depraved enough.

Then Matthew bent him back forcing Will to recline on his elbows in a painful position. Matthew pushed farther down his throat with the new angle and Will felt him go impossibly deeper than before.

He stopped breathing and Matthew held him there. He knew it must have been longer than ten seconds but it felt amazingly drawn out. Will didn’t even notice that he had come in his briefs.

Matthew pulled back and came all over Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit my tumblr and yell at me to update: assholehustler.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> (NSFW)  
> assholehustler.tumblr.com


End file.
